


The Minor Fall, The Major Lift

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Danger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Masochism, Multi, Painplay, Polyamory, Teaching, Threesome - F/F/M, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Alexander teaches Lucy to live as a vampire, Mina learns to reconcile everyone's conflicting feelings. What is love and monogamy when the world as it used to be has come crashing down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minor Fall, The Major Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/) prompts _Alexander Grayson/Lucy Westenra/Mina Murray, mutual devotion, worship, vampire, bite, blood, need, training, sharing, teaching, humanity, [any]_ and _Alexander Grayson/Mina Murray, pleasure, blood_ and _Lucy Westenra/Mina Murray, sweet, angst, bite, blood, hunger, vampire, fingering, uncertainty, cunnilingus, fangs, lust, need, [any]_
> 
> Title from [Hallelujah](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBo-n_17XU0), in this instance by Rufus Wainwright.

Mina closed her eyes, basking in the sharp press of fangs, one set at her throat, another at her thigh. She should be screaming, her medical mind throwing up the anatomical diagrams for her carotid and her femoral arteries. One cut and she could bleed out in a moment. But she didn't scream.

The teeth at her thigh didn't belong to some dangerous monster; they belonged to her beloved Lucy. The teeth at her neck didn't belong to a creature of the night; they were Alexander's. Not quite biting, kissing instead. So gentle for something that could do so much damage... if they wanted.

They were vampires, both of them. She had suspected _something_ was different about Alexander but when she had found Lucy, covered in blood, scrabbling and sobbing and hiding from the sunlight, the old world had crashed down completely, leaving her standing in this new one. One where she trusted the demons of legend more than the mere mortals around her. 

Lucy was still herself, deep down under the hunger and the pain. She still loved her. And Alexander loved her. And she... she was caught between them, not wanting to lose anyone’s love. She’d found Lucy when she’d come to her house, seeking forgiveness. Mutual forgiveness. She could hardly blame Lucy for her actions when she herself had taken comfort in the arms of another. She never did get to forgive her, not with words. Finding her in such a pitiful state, she couldn’t stop herself from rushing to her, hugging her to her body and kissing her cheeks, kissing away the tears.

It seemed odd now that at the time, she’d been worried about such a silly little thing as a kiss. Knowing the heartbreak it had wrought, she couldn’t believe she’d sent Lucy away that night. How much simpler it would have been if they’d talked it through then. They’d talked about everything else in their lifetimes. Why not that?

Mina sighed, Lucy’s kisses rising higher up her thigh, past the danger point and her mind turned to pleasure rather than danger. Just a kiss. It really was silly now.

She’d thought to bathe her, clean the blood from her skin and try to calm her down with warm water and soothing words. But the sight of the tub – of water – turned her into something akin to a trapped animal, eyes wide with fear.

“I don’t want to be a monster,” she chanted over and over, getting weaker and weaker until she stopped entirely, letting Mina mother her, strip her and clean her with a soaked towel. Getting her dressed and onto the street was something akin to handling patients in shock. Or worse, her father’s patients, so far buried in their own minds that you could suffocate them without so much as a kick.

She’d been angry when the coach pulled up at Carfax. She’d been half set to hit him but when she stormed through the door, dragging Lucy in tow – like Lucy used to drag her when she wanted to show her something that simply couldn’t wait – all the anger melted away into fear.

“You have to fix her,” Mina demanded before adding, somewhat bitterly. “If you did this to her, you have to fix it.”

“There is no fix,” Alexander had said sadly, turning away.

There wasn’t a cure, Mina had looked in every medical book and tried every solution she could think of. She’d even transfused her own blood into Lucy’s veins but short of putting some colour back into her cheeks for a while, it did nothing. There was only one temporary treatment and this was it, all three of them together.

“Do you not think I would have _fixed_ myself if it were otherwise?” Alexander had asked her, demanded of her. She had no answer for him. Just like he had no answer for her.

She stared at his back. He’d not denied he’d done it. He’d not denied that it was her fault he’d done it. He wouldn’t even look at her. He’d taken her to bed knowing what he knew and he hadn’t even mentioned it.

“Well, we have to do something,” Mina started loudly before dropping her voice, even though Lucy seemed oblivious to all that was going on. “She killed her mother. Her own mother.”

She never could get the reason for that out of Lucy. Alexander had said it was the hunger, she would have killed anyone near her when she first turned but there was such sadness in her eyes when she remembered, Mina couldn’t help but feel there was more to it than that. But whenever she asked, Lucy would just look down and whisper, “Oh, Mina.”

The sentiment had spurred Alexander into action at the very least. He’d tried to take Lucy’s hand but the instant he touched her, she screamed, confirming Mina’s fears about his part in Lucy’s condition. Mina had to hold her, face turned away from Alexander until she quieted, glaring like the other parent when a child felt wronged.

“He won’t hurt you,” Mina found herself promising, even though she was sure that this was partly her fault.

“Take her upstairs, get her cleaned up properly,” Alexander told her. “I’m surprised she can even think with the blood dried to her skin.”

Mina nearly protested, nearly argued that she’d already cleaned her but blood was a sore spot between the three of them and it was made abjectly clear that she could not smell it like they could, she couldn’t feel the pull of it, the allure.

“And if she tries to feed from you, call me. Scream the place down if you have to but don’t let her kill you out of some kindness.”

“She can hear you,” Mina said defensively but Alexander just shook his head.

“Good.”

It was harsh and Mina felt it sting like it was meant to hurt her, rather than Lucy. She would not win this argument, not this one. She has given too much ground, admitted her feelings, accepted his. Accepted what he was. What he’d made Lucy into.

She took Lucy by the hand, leading her through Alexander’s bedroom, the only private room she knew. The bathtub in there was luxurious but Lucy is in no state to appreciate the grandeur. Mina just blessed the Lord that the sight of water no longer made Lucy hysterical.

Undressing her seemed so twisted, such a mockery of what it should be. She wanted to be a Doctor, she’d dealt with ill people all her life but she couldn’t see past it being Lucy. Sweet Lucy. Devilish Lucy. Lucy that loved her. It was wrong that such an intimate act should occur between them without either of them having the presence of mind to feel the intimacy.

Lucy held her hand as she stepped into the tub, the water hot enough to scold but she didn’t appear to feel it. But as she sank down, she shivered, the water lapping at her skin, washing away every minute trace of blood, bring her Lucy back to her.

“Mina...” she said, blinking up at her. “Oh Mina, I’ve done a terrible thing. I’ve _become_ a terrible thing.”

Mina held out her hands, knowing her touch had never failed to soothe Lucy before.

Now, it was reversed, her touch was soothing Mina. The gentle strokes of her hand, like she was soothing a spooked animal. But Mina wasn’t spooked. She’d had her chance to run, several times, but she was bound to them now, her two immortal loves.

Lucy was learning quickly, her confidence building back up under Mina’s encouragement, her skills honed with Alexander’s tutelage. He’d told her about his past, his real name, all the names he’d been called but she still called him Alexander. It seemed odd to call him anything else. She knew deep down, she couldn’t reconcile Alexander with the terrible things he’d done, what he’d done to Lucy so she attributed them to Dracula instead. Just as she attributed Lucy’s early mishaps to Dracula, who left her to turn in ignorance of what was happening to her.

“What are you thinking about, love?” Alexander asked her, his voice close, muffled by his breath on her ear.

“How we got here,” she answered, twisting her thoughts to suit her. She wasn’t exactly lying, after all.

After a while, Lucy had begun to look ill. The water of the bath was growing tepid and Mina didn’t dare break the peace Lucy had achieved as she soaked.

“I can still taste it, Mina,” she said quietly before panicking. “Oh God, I can still taste it.”

She turned in the tub, spilling water over the side, over Mina’s dress. Furiously turning the cold tap, she stuck her face under it, water splashing over her face, sticking in her eyelashes and making her hair stick to her forehead. It took Mina a second to realise she was trying to drink the water, rinse whatever taste she had in her mouth before spitting it back out, disgusted by it. She grew more frustrated, more frantic and Mina guessed it wasn’t working.

She reached out, pulling Lucy away from the tap, sending more water over the edge. She was soaked and the floor was flooded but she didn’t care. “Shhh, Lucy, shhh. What can you taste?”

“Blood,” Lucy spat the word out like she had the water, tears streaming down her wet cheeks. “My mother... Oh. I can still taste it, Mina, and I... I like it. The taste. I’m sick. Lock me away; I’m deranged, like one of your father’s patients. Worse, probably.”

“Shhh, you’re not sick,” Mina whispered, pulling Lucy’s head to her chest, stroking her water slicked hair back. “You just... can’t help it. It’s... it’s biological.”

Her excuses were weak but Lucy accepted them, nodding but still sobbing pitifully. “I’m hungry, Mina, I don’t think I’ve ever felt hunger like this. I haven’t eaten properly in days.”

Mina swallowed, not wanting to bring up the fact that, yes, in fact, she had fed. Instead, wordlessly, she held up her wrist, lifting Lucy’s head with her other hand. But Lucy didn’t take it. She just looked up with wide, unblinking eyes. 

“This is your nourishment now.”

Then, as if she couldn’t ignore it any longer, Lucy understood, scooting back in the tub. “No, not you. I won’t hurt you.”

“You’re not hurting me. I’m offering, see?” Mina held out her wrist. “I’m not saying I’ll like it but I trust you and I’d rather it was me than some stranger on the street.”

Lucy looked down at the water, wrapping her arms around her knees and shaking her head. Like a child refusing supper because they weren’t allowed a treat. Mina sighed, hating herself before she said, “Or someone else’s mother.”

Lucy looked up sharply but she didn’t turn into some howling creature of anger. She didn’t fly at her in a rage. She just nodded, small and childlike.

“That’s more like it,” Mina said, stretching her wrist out further as an enticement. Lucy crept closer, moving slowly like she was scared it would be snatched out of her reach. Her wet fingers took her arm, hands spread apart as though, if needed, another hand could grab hold of her. She bent her head down, water dripping from her nose and her hair still.

Mina braced herself for the bite but she was totally unprepared for the innocent brush of lips, a kiss. She opened her eyes, forcing herself not to wince. Lucy was looking up at her expectantly; eyes wide like those of a doe. Mina nodded and anchored herself, shutting herself away in her mind. She wouldn’t turn away this time. She wouldn’t do that to Lucy.

Pain ran hot through her arm but she didn’t hiss. She didn’t cry out. She breathed through it, feeling Lucy sucking on her skin like a lover might. A laugh rose in her throat at the thought that she’d been so scared of a kiss but this, this soothed her.

Lucy’s teeth bit down into her thigh, bringing her back to the now, bringing her back to the pleasure as well as the pain. That first time, she didn’t know how to feel, how to cope. Now she did.

Once the incision was made, Lucy retracted her fangs, lapping up the blood with her tongue, sucking still but not painfully. She’d learned that she didn’t have to keep biting, not unless she wanted to. Not unless she needed to rip somebody’s throat out. No, feeding now was closer to a kiss. A rough kiss perhaps, from a lover not seen in years but a kiss that she could find enjoyment in.

Alexander was furious when he came to check on Lucy. He violently pulled her from Mina's wrist even though she was drinking quite tenderly. She sloshed back in the tub, again, not defending herself or taking offence but looking like dejected kitten.

"She wasn't hurting," Mina protested even though she was in quite a bit of pain now that the haze had passed.

"She is a fledgling, she has neither control nor any knowledge of how to properly clean and treat a wound," Alexander said, still seething.

"I could have dealt with it," Mina said, not wanting to admit she hadn't even thought that far ahead. It wasn't exactly a medical transfusion she was offering.

"You. You have no idea what you're dealing with. You were half way into shock, much longer and she would have killed you regardless of her intentions."

Mina sighed, his anger less frightening when it was underlined with worry.

Now they were careful, always had Alexander watching them, holding her, ready to hold Lucy back if needed. He kept ancient coagulants at hand, alongside alcohol and tourniquets. He made sure Lucy always tapped a harmless vein, never one that would bleed out easily, never an artery. He seemed to know her circulatory system better than she did.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to help," she'd said when Alexander had taken her aside.

They had dressed the wound and tended to Lucy together, even if she did shy away from Alexander's touch. Mina had wanted to insist that she be allowed to share a bed with Lucy, as they so often had before to comfort each other but Alexander explained that she wouldn't fall into a deathly sleep, like the fables would have her believe. No, she'd be just as capable of waking as Mina was and daylight would make her hungry, weaker, more likely to give into her urges. And so Mina had relented, putting her in one of Carfax's many spare rooms. She didn't know for the life of her where she'd sleep herself. But Alexander seemed to have an idea.

He steered her towards the door to his own chambers and that's where they hovered, needing to get all explanations, excuses and apologies out before they were properly alone together.

“If you want to help, you have to let me help too,” Alexander had told her bluntly. She was so tired that she just nodded and let him help.

It was hard at first, balancing everyone’s feelings and trying to define her own but once it started, it was like a runaway train, not stopping for any thought. It was selfish and unfair but when Lucy had stroked the inside of her thigh, her hand climbing higher, she hadn’t wanted to stop her and her good sense didn’t return to her until daylight came and she was left without her night-time companions.

Lucy’s hand was brushing her thigh now, rubbing the balm that Alexander had provided for them onto the bite, cleaning it and kick starting the healing process. Lucy looked up at her, almost every trace of blood gone from her lips. She was asking permission. Mina nodded, giving it.

That first time, as she sat in the sunlight by the window and reflected on the mess she was in, she couldn’t get what had happened between them all out of her head. She kept reliving Lucy’s touch, Alexander’s keen eyes keeping a watch on them both and deeming it safe, acceptable. She couldn’t shake the knowledge that Lucy wanted all of her, with no care for herself. She had asked Mina for nothing in return, only that she could love her without judgement. Kiss her without being pushed away. It had been so... much. Too much. Too much to refuse.

It had happened a dozen times since, Lucy longing to love her while Mina gradually let her. Sometimes Alexander would join them, helping Lucy along or feeding alongside her. Lucy no longer shrank away from his gaze, so long as Mina looked on them both with love.

Lucy moved her hand right up, her fingers pressing against Mina’s clit, circling, anchoring that shared love back into reality. Back into the moment. They’d come such a long way in such a short time. She’d been so scared on that first night that she’d end up losing them both forever, like she’d lost Jonathan. 

Lucy’s fingers slipped down from her clit, parting her lips and delving inside, crooking just enough to erase every bad thought. She hadn’t lost them. She’d actually gained something.

She could see the glint of Lucy’s sharp canines in the light; she hadn’t gotten use to the transition yet between feeding and making love. But Mina didn’t mind, she liked the teeth, the hungry looks. She liked knowing that her body evoked such a reaction.

Lucy brought her fingers, slick with Mina’s wetness, to her mouth. Her tongue peeked out from between wolf-like teeth and licked along her fingers, her eyes connecting with Alexander’s, asking if she might be allowed to try tasting Mina properly. Alexander nodded, his fangs sinking into Mina’s neck as Lucy lowered her head and licked her clit, sucking on it like she had the wound, like Alexander was sucking her blood out in a gentle pull. Her body was overloaded with sensation, the pain, the pleasure. She needed more oxygen than she could breathe and felt more than her nerve endings could translate. Then, pulled tight like a bowstring, it all snapped, rushing back into the familiar feel of an orgasm, only stronger, mind shatteringly strong. She felt she would never – could never – be the same again.

“How do you feel, my love?” Alexander asked her, watching her fluttering lashes.

“Delirious,” Mina answered, no other word doing justice to the heady feeling that had overtaken her.

“Did she take too much?” Alex asked, concern gripping him and making him hard around the edges again.

“No, no...” Mina said dreamily. “She’s given just enough. As have you. As have I.”

Lucy curled backwards, pulling herself away from Mina like she’d been shocked. “I didn’t drink hardly any, I swear.”

“No, no, Lucy, love, sweet Lucy...” Mina muttered, frowning at the loss of her touch.

“What did I do?” Lucy asked worried but Alexander was smiling, holding back a laugh.

He ran his hand down Mina’s chest and she arched up into his touch, moaning appreciatively. “I think you’ve done what we’ve all been struggling to do since the moment we met her – you’ve made Miss Mina truly _happy_.”

“We...” Mina corrected. “Us.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
